


No-Show

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Character Death, LOTS OF ANGST CRY CHARACTERS CRY, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Ishimaru dies before Mondo? Yeha.<br/>There's mentions of blood and, of course, character death. Spoilers for chapters 2 and 3 of Dangan Ronpa (sort of. Honestly you shouldn't be looking up fanfiction for dangan ronpa unless you've finished it tbh)<br/>Let's do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Show

Mondo Oowada was not one to get up early. It was hard enough to get him up on time for school, but being locked up in a creepy academy being told to kill his classmates was something he  _really_  didn’t feel the need to get up for. 

But that changed when he met Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

Or, rather, got to know Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The kid was a loudmouth; a rule-obsessed nerd that was… surprisingly similar to the biker. For the first time in this god forsaken school, Mondo found someone he could actually call a true friend. However, as nice of a friend as he was, being friends with an uptight hall monitor came with consequences. He was always awake very early and was always the first to arrive to the morning meetings everyone attended. But today was going to be different. For once, Mondo was going to be there first and surprise him. 

He got up early for once, got dressed and did his signature hairstyle in no time, then headed to the cafeteria. He was relieved to find no one else present and pulled a chair out for himself. He sat down and made sure to put his legs up on table; something the hall monitor despised. Mondo smirked as he leaned back into his chair, thinking about how surprised his kyoudai would be when he arrived early, only to find Mondo there, his feet on the table with a mischievous grin on his face.

That grin faded as his classmates filed in to the room, and Ishimaru was not among them. Naegi came in first, yawning and quietly sitting himself down a few seats down from Mondo. Soon Asahina, Sakura and Chihiro joined him. He knew something was up when Togami arrived with Fukawa trailing behind him and there was no sign of the strict hall monitor. There were a few quiet conversations between the various students, but overall the cafeteria was awkward and silent; after all, Ishimaru was the one who always started these meetings. With him being a no-show, everyone just sat around lazily with nothing to talk about. 

"Where the fuck is Ishimaru?" Mondo finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I… I haven’t seen him anywhere…" Chihiro mumbled. 

"Why are you asking us?" Togami asked from his spot at a table far away from everyone else. "He’s not our responsibility."

"You don’t think he’s sick, do you?" Asahina asked. 

"Don’t be silly." Celestia said, running her fingers through her hair, "Idiots can’t catch colds, you know?"

"Oh shut the hell up," Mondo snapped, "I’ll go get ‘im." He stomped out of the cafeteria and headed to Ishimaru’s room with heavy steps. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t irritated; he had gotten up early for the damn kid only for him not to show up! That’s it, Mondo thought, I’m never getting up early again! 

The moment he reached Ishimaru’s room he pounded his fist against the door. 

"Hey, open up!" Mondo shouted. "Are you okay in there?" The door creaked open under his fist. Suddenly Mondo became nervous. Why would Ishimaru’s door be unlocked? He stepped in the dark room nervously. "Hey, kyoudai… ya in here? It’s time to get up…" He slid his hand across the wall until he found the light switch and flicked it on. 

Immediately his eyes were drawn to the floor, where Ishimaru was laying on his stomach, his face planted in the ground. He was covered in blood… his own blood. It stained his usually pristine white uniform as well as his hands and his dark hair. His eyes were shut and his body didn’t stir a bit. 

The room suddenly filled with a loud, ear-shattering noise and it took Mondo a moment to realize it was his own screaming. His eyes remained on the unmoving hall monitor and time seemed to stand still. He could sense other people coming into the room but couldn’t hear the words they said. He remembered Monobear’s shrill voice filling the room, informing everyone that a body had been discovered but didn’t react to it. During all of this his eyes were fixated on Ishimaru, desperately searching for any signs of movement or life on his pale body. 

What got him out of his stupor was Naegi’s voice.

"Who should… watch the body?" He asked nervously. "Sakura, would you be willing to? I’m not sure if Mondo-"

"Leave me the fuck alone." Mondo said. 

"Oowada-san…" Sakura began.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Mondo repeated. "I’ll watch kyoudai alone, got it? Fuck off. Both of you just… JUST FUCK OFF!" Naegi looked a little frightened and Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room with her.  

Now Mondo found himself alone again, sitting next to the corpse of yet another brother. He had finally found someone he could talk to, someone he could laugh with, someone he could relate to and be himself around only for him to die once again. He knelt down beside Ishimaru’s corpse and got a long look at Ishimaru’s white, blood stained face. After being bashed on the head, his black hair had gotten a little messy. For a second, the image of Daiya’s bloody, smiling face flashed through Mondo’s mind. 

In a moment he pulled Ishimaru’s body into his arms, and held him close to his chest. He didn’t give a damn that blood was staining his beloved gang jacket or that he was technically “tampering with the crime scene”. If the others had a problem with it he’d tell them to fucking deal with it. He held Ishimaru close, his body trembling as tears began to form in his eyes. 

"Fuck, Kyoudai…" Mondo mumbled, his hand running through Ishimaru’s hair, hardened by blood. "I’m so sorry I… What a fuckin’ awful brother am I…?" He was unsure of what to say. What did it matter, anyways? Ishimaru wasn’t here to listen to his words anyways. How would Ishimaru react anyways, seeing his kyoudai trembling and upset and…  _weak_? That night in the sauna Ishimaru had told Mondo everything: his family’s disgrace and poverty, his dreams for the future, his hatred for the term genius… yet all Mondo had done in return was briefly mention Daiya. Ishimaru had no idea of what his “brother” was actually like: a weak, pathetic person who couldn’t even accept the truth… the truth that he hadn’t been able to save either of his brothers. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Monobear’s voice on the speakers. 

"A class trial is about to begin…" his shrill voice said, "all you bastards report to the courtroom for the trial!" 

Mondo knew he had to go. It was against the rules not to, and breaking the rules meant writing yourself a death sentence. But… he couldn’t just put Ishimaru back down on the cold, bloody floor. He lifted Ishimaru’s limp body in his arms and laid him down on the bed. Like this… he almost looked like he was asleep, like at any moment his scarlet eyes would pop open and he would be back to his loud, bossy self. But Mondo knew that was not going to happen and that he would never hear Ishimaru shouting rules ever again. Mondo took off his coat and draped it over Ishimaru’s body, covering him head to toe in the black fabric. It was the honorable thing to do, wasn’t it? 

"I’m sorry, Kyoudai." Mondo said one last time before heading out the room with slow steps. 

* * *

 

The trial ended and Mondo felt exhausted. Who knew what Celestia could be capable of… and all for what? A shitty dream of living in some dumbass mansion with a bunch of hot boys? His brother was dead for something as stupid as that? Mondo was furious; but there was nothing he could do. Celestia was dead and there was nothing more to it. Mondo slowly headed back to his room. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wished he could just shut his eyes and sleep for an eternity. He didn’t want to wake up in a dark, unpleasant school filled with such awful memories. Mondo stopped in front of Ishimaru’s room hesitantly. After the trials, the body of the victim always disappeared. It wasn’t until now Mondo cared what happened to them. Was Ishimaru burned? Or was he thrown down a garbage chute like trash? If that was the case he’d never forgive the Monobear and the mastermind. He’d kill them for sure, even if the mastermind was a girl.

Mondo opened the door to Ishimaru’s room and found the place spotless. The floor was clear of any bloodstains as was the bed. The bed was empty, save for Mondo’s coat which lay there in a clump. Ishimaru was gone… and Mondo had no idea what would become of him… or, what was left of him. 

Mondo walked forward and took his coat. It was still coated in blood and it looked out of place in the hall monitor’s room. Ishimaru was all about keeping clean and he wouldn’t have a dirty coat laying unfolded on his bed. 

He left the room and shut the door behind him and considered putting the coat on but hesitated. The thing looked awful: the red blood actually showed up on the dark fabric and covered the golden words of the Diamonds’ motto, making it illegible in places.  

"God, what’s the fuckin’ point?!" Mondo said, tossing the coat to the floor. What the hell kind of gang leader was he? He couldn’t save his real brother, let alone his new brother… he didn’t deserve this jacket. The jacket should belong to someone who was brave… and strong and fearless and slefless…

Someone like Ishimaru. He remembered the expression on Ishimaru’s corpse. It was calm. His eyes were shut, his eyebrows looked more relaxed than usual, and his mouth was closed. He looked peaceful. He didn’t look scared or afraid… but accepting. It was likely that Ishimaru didn’t spend his last moments in fear, begging for his life, but instead did the strong thing and tried to talk the killer out of it, perhaps? That sounds like something he would do. Something brave and idiotic that he would do. 

Mondo knelt down before the door and folded the bloody coat neatly. He placed it right before the door and backed away. 

"Goodnight, Kyoudai." He muttered. He walked to his room, leaving the coat before Ishimaru’s now vacant room. 


End file.
